


Happy Birthday, Scully

by 13starbuck42



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13starbuck42/pseuds/13starbuck42
Summary: Written for the tumblr prompts: 67 (It’s so big!) and 89 (I’m so desperate.)This is so silly, I almost didn't post it.  But I think it's at least kinda cute, even if it's dumb, so here it is.  No judging!





	Happy Birthday, Scully

“It’s so big!”  She leaned back to take in the view.  Awe and appreciation washed over her, made her feel soft and warm.

Mulder waggled his eyebrows at her and smiled mischievously.

“I just… I’m not sure, Mulder.”

“We’ll go slow.”  Scully hesitated, and he took a tentative step toward her.  When she didn’t protest, he closed the distance between them and kissed her.  “It’s okay, Scully.  We don’t have to do this now.”  He took her hand, tugged gently to lift her from the couch, and guided her to the kitchen.  “C’mon, let’s eat dinner first.  I’ll grill steaks and asparagus, and you can mash the potatoes,” he winked.

Mulder set a glass of wine on the counter for her.  “It’s that malbec you like,” he called over his shoulder, rummaging in cupboards and drawers.  He moved to the table, arms laden with plates, silverware, and napkins.  “Cloth napkins?  You went all out,” she said.  He didn’t respond, and she turned to find him arranging a vase of roses in the center of the table.  “Oh, Mulder… you shouldn’t have.  Thank you.”  He met her gaze, and his mouth quirked up into a half-smile.

She abandoned her post at the stove and wrapped her arms around his waist.  Scully reached up on her tiptoes to request a kiss, and he obliged.  She parted her lips to deepen the kiss and let her hands roam his back.  He palmed her neck, drew her close with his other hand at the small of her back.  They stayed that way for some time; offering sweet kisses, fingertips grazing curves and planes, swaying to the music playing on the kitchen radio.

“Mulder…”

“Yes, Scully?”  His voice was deep and gritty.

“I’m ready.”

“You sure?  We don’t have to do this, Scully.  We can just have dinner.”

They spoke between fevered kisses, coming up for air only when necessary. 

“I’m so desperate, Mulder.”  She whispered low, filled with desire.

Mulder pulled away, searching her eyes for accession, and she nodded almost imperceptibly.  He lead her to the table, pulled out a chair, and directed her to sit.  When he returned moments later, her eyes sparkled in the candle light.

“Mulder…”  Wonder filled her voice.  “It’s just… big.  I need you to help me.”

“Blow out the candles.”  He was firm but gentle, and she did as she was told.

“Good girl.  Is this enough to start?”  He set the cake down on the table in front of her and cut a slice for each of them. 

“Yep!  Thank you, Mulder.”  She smiled broadly and took a bite of her dessert, giddy as a schoolgirl.

“Happy birthday, Scully.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompts: 67 (It’s so big!) and 89 (I’m so desperate.)
> 
> This is so silly, I almost didn't post it. But I think it's at least kinda cute, even if it's dumb, so here it is. No judging!


End file.
